Taboo
read the first book here! after sophie's betrayel, she dropped something: the diary of jack the ripper. after everything our confused hero has gone through, what will he think? who are "they?" and is there more to sophie than meets the eye? find out by reading So Far... 'i don't need your advice!' 'but you will' said the voice "Where am I taking Sophie and you again?" "Natural history museum." "Are you Henry and Sophie?" "yes." "Then follow me!" "Wait, who are you?" "I'm Kate Nelson. Prepare for the secret of millenia." "You are from a long line of decendents of an unknown god, the decentdants only know as the children of Jack." "Hey.... where's sophie?" "MAYA! WHER ARE YOU?!" "RIGHT HERE!" "sophie sold you out." "how do you know?" "that's what she said as she brought me here." "well, well, well. i see you found your way." "sophie. why? who?" don't you see? they'll destroy us. we have to join them or die." "why? who told you." "it was delila, wasn't it!" "you were always too clever." now i had a sword at her neck. "now i want you to leave here, and next time we're in combat, i'll be dead serious." "they're too strong. you'll never last." and she dropped something. on it were three big words: DIARY OF JACK and written in red underneath it said the ripper Chapter 1 so now i had the diary of jack in my hands. "open it." said maya. so i did it didn't have dates, just entry numbers. entry 1 my friends say i need to keep these events for other generations. i hope this will give enough. my name is jack. and, yes, i am the ripper. i was born unknown. i never was on any records, and i was almost homeless. i did not write that note- my friend lewis carol did. i had to do it. i know what she is. i know what they are, i know there are more in this town and i know what they can become. "what does he mean? 'i know what they are'" kate asks. "i don't know..." i reply "but if we wait here for too long, sophie might come back. so we should get out. like now." "good plan.... how?" maya asks "well, we could try that tunnel into light" kate says. how could i not see that? then i realized... "that's not the light of day..." i said cautiously " what do you mean?" kate said. "he means that at the very least we should find a way to leave. NOW!" maya said with insistance we searched the walls as the light got closer, then, when all of us were searching one wall the entire wall flipped over, like one of those cheesy movies. before we knew it, we wer all doing headstands. and then Maya disapeared Chapter 2 I woke up in a cold sweat. A dream. it was a dream. and the i felt the book under my pillow. It was the diary. I looked at the clock. 3:00 am. there was a note on top of IT. "YOU ARE NOT SAFE" I decided to do a little late night reading. Whitechapel is not safe for anybody. men and children disapearing off of the streets. they go uncredited, unnoticed. I shall make the hunters the hunted. WE MUST SEND A MESSAGE. I do not wish them dead, rather put in jail. i have made my claims and have been dismissed as crazy. I hate myself, for i do not want the blood of another human on my hands, but i am not sure i could count my victims as human. they go by the name of R.E.D. light, or Redemption of Eden Dames. They wish to burn this world to the gound, "bring us to our roots" and meet everybody on the "other side" or the "afterlife." The founder's intentions were good, to rid the world of sin, but these modern women haves spun it out of proportion! can they not see what they are doing? soon it will become even worse. I pray for the future '' ''Somebody has told me what to do I know not why, i know not who if you are noble, and you must be to look below, then you will see. I saw a list of names. beside some were X's, but only a rare few. I saw my parent's names. i saw a flashing name just as i got past jacks name, and skipped straight to that. it was my name. with an X. Now i knew i was a Child of Jack. I mean, i had known it before but hadn't actually believed it until i saw the list. One thing was certain. I had to find Sophie and Maya. Chapter 3 The next day, Maya was gone. i tried to find sophie. i caught up with her in the band hall. "Hey sophie." "hey." "it was nice seeing you at the museum yesterday." She looked at me wierdly. "I wasn't at the museum." "Really? i could have sworn it was you." i said, an edge in my voice. "nope." I was getting nowhere. finally, in what was barely a whisper, i said "I know you're part of R.E.D. light." suddenly she pulled me into the nook, where cameras couldn't see us. "what do you know of the child-- i mean R.E.D. light?" "well, i know that you're one of them" "what are you talking about? I hate them!" she stopped. "you don't ant to get involved. they're dangerous." "well i'm involved all right, because--" i paused and looked around "i am a child of jack. now explain what happened yesterday!" "what do you mean?" "you tried to kill me yesterday!" "i didn't see you yesterday!" "then who was it?" "an imposter?" "oh yeah, right!" 'believe her, Tanner' "Shut up!" sophie said "i didn't talk!" "i was talking to him" "You can hear him too?" "yes. what happened yesterday that was attributed to me?" "well, you kidnapped Maya, you nearly killed me, Maya and Kate--You'll meet her later-- and, um, yeah. "wait, what happened to Maya?" "she disapeared." she looked worried. "we have to find her!" the nook flipped. "what's with all the flipping walls and secret tunnles?" "what do you know about R.E.D. light?" "not much" "well that's obvious because if you knew more, you'd know that they're not called R.E.D. light anymore." "what are they called?" she remained silent. '' '' Category:Oboebandgeek99 Category:Original Character Category:Fan Fiction